


Asking

by hyacintholuscos



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Extended Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacintholuscos/pseuds/hyacintholuscos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've got a BIG question to ask, and can't wait for it to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking

LaFontaine could feel cold sweat breaking out under their t-shirt as they walked into the dorms again after their long day. They nodded and smiled at the younger students who were calling out their name, but didn’t pause to talk to them.

This was it. They were going to go up those stairs, they were going to walk into Perry’s room, and they were going to to do it. They were going to ask her the question that had been burning in them for the past year.

Of course, it had taken the entire year for them to work up the courage. A year of saving up everything they needed to come up with a four word question that they hoped would be answered with a three letter word.

They paused outside of Perry’s door, running a hand through their hair. They knew that their nerves were just a biochemical reaction to their increased heart rate, lack of sleep, and the anticipation that sat foremost in their mind. Still, they tried to will the nerves down as they reached out their hand to open Perry’s door.

Perry whipped the door open before they had the chance to touch the doorknob, and they fought the urge to jump back in panic. Perry was startled and let out a little squeak before speaking. “Oh, there you are. Will you help me set up for the floor don meeting?” She placed the cardboard box that had been sitting on her desk into LaF’s arms, and they followed her, their courage dashed at the unexpected door opening by the curly-haired, high strung woman.

“Sure, Perr” they said. “But wasn’t Laura supposed to help you?”

“Yes, but she said something about needing to spend some time with Carmilla today that she had forgotten about. I really don’t understand why she doesn’t just start keeping a planner for things like that; she sure seems to forget about needing to be with Carmilla a lot.”

LaF was grateful that Perr couldn’t see the smile on their face as she continued lamenting how disorganized Laura was. LaF knew that Laura used Carmilla as an excuse to get out of spending every waking second at Perry’s beck and call, but they also knew that Laura and Carmilla were still so head over heels that they wanted to spend as much time together as possible without getting interrupted.

(Laura had experienced firsthand how hard Perry had fought for them to stay roommates with each other in spite of Betty’s return, so she knew that Carmilla was basically the only acceptable excuse to not help Perry with things. While Perry claimed to be practical, LaF had been pleased every time she showed how much of a deeply romantic person she was. There was something about romantic things that softened Perry into a total teddy bear, and seeing that always made them fall even harder for her)

“Hey, Perr,” they said a few minutes later, after all of the cups had been set on the coffee table, the two bottles of pop next to them, and two snack bowls with some snack mixes laid out precisely the way Perry wanted them to be. Perry looked at them, raising an eyebrow as an invitation to keep going. “Do you think we could go to dinner or something after the meeting tonight?”

_Come on, LaFontaine. That isn’t what you wanted to ask._

Perry grinned and came around the table and kissed their cheek, making their heart leap for the millionth time. “Of course we can.” She frowned. “Is everything okay, sweetie?”

LaF grinned and kissed her lips lightly. It was so wonderful and so weird to realize that they had been dating for a year already, after all of the years of “almost” or “practically” dating her. “Everything is wonderful, control freak,” they said, and grinned at the pout that graced her lips right then. “I just didn’t know if you had something else planned tonight or not.”

“You should know by now that I don’t plan anything, unless it’s with you. Or Laura. Or Danny.” LaFontaine laughed, and felt Perry relax, wrapping her arm around their waist and hugging them.

“Okay, I’ll pick you up at six. The meeting will be done by then, right?”

“Yes, it will. I love you, LaFontaine.” There wasn’t even a pause anymore when she said their name, and LaF felt solid and happy when they heard Perry’s voice say their name so easily.

“I love you too, Perr.” They kissed her again, gave her a quick hug, and then pulled away. “Okay, I’ll stop distracting you. Unless you need me to help out with something else?”

“No, everything’s good. I’ll see you tonight, sweetie.”

 _Everything’s fine, LaFontaine,_ they said in their head, but replied with a simple, “Tonight, love.”

***

“L, are you in there?” LaFontaine could hear the panic in their own voice, and tried to fight the urge to wring their hands or run their fingers through their hair and screw up the hair they had spent the past hour trying to get just right. They had knocked on Carmilla and Laura’s door, and hadn’t heard anything, but had learned the hard way early on to not just barge into their room.

“Give me a sec!” Laura’s voice sounded a little muffled, and they heard her talking in a low voice before she opened the door. She was dressed in a loose-fitting shirt that LaF was sure they had seen Carmilla wearing on campus earlier that day, and had pants on. Which was a better state of dress than they had seen her in on a few different occasions.

“Did you ask yet?” was Laura’s first question as she invited LaF into the room. Sure enough, Carmilla was laying on her bed in a tanktop and her signature leather pants, looking bored with that little red book that she was constantly reading. LaF nodded at her and was greeted with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, as close to a smile as LaF had ever seen her give to anyone that wasn’t Laura.

“Not yet. I was going to, but then there was the floor don meeting, and Perr asked me to help her setup.”

“And you spazzed?” Carmilla asked with a smirk. LaF knew she was teasing them and rolled their eyes.

“Yes. Sound familiar to you?” LaF was happy with the laugh that got from Laura and the slightly abashed look on the vampire’s face. It had taken Carmilla nearly three months of basically dating Laura to finally ask her to officially be her girlfriend (her excuse had been that “No one takes the time to properly  _woo_ anymore,” but LaF had seen her actually pacing all around campus the day before she had finally asked, and they made a point of reminding her of it every once in a while).

“Well, are you going to do it tonight? Oh, God, I am so excited for you two, and it has been really hard to not blurt it out to Perry every time I’ve seen her. It’s part of why I’ve been avoiding her.”

“Yeah, she’s noticed.” LaF rubbed the back of their neck. “Uh, don’t be surprised if she gets you a day planner for Christmas. Apparently you keep ‘forgetting’ time that you’re supposed to be spending with Carmilla, and she thinks you really need to organize your time better.” Laura’s shocked expression was good, but the laughter that bubbled out of Carmilla was even better.

“Oh, cupcake. You could have at least used homework as an excuse a couple of times,” she said fondly.

Laura blushed and mumbled something that LaF couldn’t make out, but it made Carmilla grin. “Sure, babe.”

“Bite me.”

“Only when asked.”

LaF felt their nerves calming at the banter they had gotten used to hearing between them. They had known it would be a good idea to see them before going to pick up Perry, but they also needed to get advice on a couple things.

“As much fun as your little show is,” they said, “I needed your opinion on something, Laura. How do I look?”

They had bought a new shirt and vest, and even wore a thin tie that tucked into the vest. Laura gave them a once-over, then twirled her finger, obviously asking for LaF to turn around, sitting on the bed next to Carmilla. LaF turned, and could feel both girls’ eyes studying them.

“Dapper as hell,” Laura said when they turned back to face them. “Perry’s a lucky lady.”

“You look really good, LaF. Laura’s right. Your lady love is one lucky lady.” LaF felt their face flush a little bit at the compliments, but they grinned in appreciation.

“Thanks. Now, one more question. Any advice for me Carmilla?” The matching surprised expressions on their faces made LaF laugh. “I figure, where you kind of went through this with Laura, you might have some pointers.”

Carmilla sat up, raising an eyebrow, but rather than having her usual cold face on, she seemed to really be considering the question with the same seriousness that they had asked it.

“Don’t drink tonight. You are going to want to remember every second of it. And don’t let Perry get drunk, because you want to both go into it with a clear head.”

“That’s why you didn’t let us drink  _anything_ that night?” Laura interrupted, looking at her in surprise. “I just thought you were being weird.”

“I do everything with a purpose,” Carmilla said sardonically, and they shared a brief moment that LaF knew they would have filled with a kiss if they hadn’t been standing there. Carmilla looked back at them. “My only other piece of advice is to speak what’s in your heart. It is hard, but it is so worth it, and it will show Perry how much she means to you. Don’t joke during it. Joke before, and joke after, but during you want to make sure you’re serious.”

LaF felt calm actually, as Carmilla shared her advice for them. They had known all of those things (actually, not the drinking thing, but they don’t drink that much, and Perry only drank the week after finals, refusing to touch anything with alcohol in it during the rest of the term), but hearing Carmilla say the words seemed to ground them.

“Thanks.” LaF checked their watch. Five to six. “I have to go pick her up.”

“Good luck,” Carmilla and Laura said in tandem, then looked at each other with cute small smiles.

“And definitely call me and let me know what happens, so I don’t have to keep avoiding Perry. It’s really difficult when she’s actually my floor don.”

“I will. Promise. I’ll see you both later,” they said, and backed out of the room, shutting the door and smiling.

They reached into their vest pocket and felt the ring they had spent most of their savings on that day. It was time.

Taking a deep breath, LaF went down the hall to Perry’s room, and the future they knew was waiting for them.

***

Laura got a text two hours later from Perry and leaned back into Carmilla’s shoulder as they laid on her bed. It was a picture of an engagement ring on Perry’s hand, with a message in all caps.

_I SAID YES_


End file.
